


seta kaoru's backstory.

by daddykaoru



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Other, backstory thingy, first work yay, kinda cliche i guess, no shipping oops, really painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddykaoru/pseuds/daddykaoru
Summary: a headcanon to kaoru's past.rushed. 2 hours max.very shitty. dont expect too much.first work yay.





	seta kaoru's backstory.

Everyone had wondered why Seta Kaoru was so passionate about Shakespeare. Did she read one of his works and had gotten intrigued by it? It didn't seem like it. For some reason, they felt like her love for the English poet was deeper than what was on the surface. And they were right.

❣️

"Mama, why did they not want Romeo to marry Juliet? They love each other, so what's the problem?" 7 year old Kaoru asked, looking up to her mother while she sat on the frail woman's lap, red orbs filled with innocent curiosity. "Love, that's just how things work sometimes. Even when you love each other, and especially when fate really wants to bring you together, someone will protest. They don't want them together, either because they want to protect the other from getting hurt, or for their selfish needs. Juliet's father wanted her to marry Paris instead, but Juliet's heart needed Romeo." Her mother explained, slender fingers softly combing through the long, purple hair of her 7 year old child. Kaoru nodded in understanding, looking back at the book her mom held in one hand. "If I love someone, you wouldn't do that, right?" She asked, her little hand flipping to the next page. 

Her mother laughed softly, letting her back rest against the bed's headboard while Kaoru was leaning on her chest. "I wouldn't even dare. If you love someone, love them as much as you can. Always tell them you love them, because you will never know when you'll lose them." She said in a soft and soothing tone, yawning quietly as she looked at the clock in her nightstand. It was already 9pm, which was bed time. "We have to get to bed now, sweetie. We can continue this tomorrow." Her mother said with a smile, closing the book and setting it down on the nightstand. 

"If I should always tell the person I love that I love them, then I love you, mama!" Kaoru said with glee, sitting up and turning around so she could face her parent. "I love you sooo much, my love for you is like Romeo! I would sacrifice anything for you!" She said with a laugh, kissing the older woman's cheek. "Aww, I love you too, honey. Now, lights out." Her mother said, and let her daughter get comfortable in the sheets before closing the lights, drifting off into dreamland with her little ball of life snuggling close to her in her chest.

❣️

Kaoru was 10 when she had found out her mother had cancer.

"When is mama coming home?" Kaoru asked her father, looking up at him as they walked, her smaller hand holding the older one's much larger one. "She'll be home soon, love." His father assured her, though he wasn't sure himself. The doctors had said that she was in the final stages of cancer, though he didn't want to tell her daughter that. She wouldn't be able to take it, even if she doesn't show it.

Quietly, they entered the hospital room her mother was resting in, and the silence seemed to vanish when the purple haired girl had greeted her mom so cheerfully, a big smile on her face as she approached the woman in the bed. "Hi mama! We bought you fruits to make you feel better!" Kaoru exclaimed, setting a plastic bag down near the room's fridge. On their way to the hospital, they had bought fresh fruits in their local market since Kaoru said 'an apple a day keeps the doctor away'. 

Her mother giggled softly, petting the top of her head. "You're so thoughtful, Kaoru. Thank you." Her mom said gently, a big smile on her face to match the one's on her daughter. The little girl giggled, and sat down on her bed, crawling until she was facing her mother, sitting under her legs as she looked at her mom excitedly. "Mama, I got the role for Romeo in our play!" She squealed in delight, bouncing a little, but not too much.

Her mother looked surprised, though she knew Kaoru would get the role. She was so passionate about Shakespeare, it would be a bigger surprise if she wasn't chosen. "That's wonderful! I bet you will look and act so good on stage." Her mother said teasingly, poking her sides a little. Kaoru giggled at the action, shifting away so she wouldn't tickle her while she talked. "You have to get better soon, okay? I don't want you to miss out on this play cause I want to dedicate the play to you!" Kaoru exclaimed, crawling to her mother so she could hug her gently, her mother's arms wrapping around her as well. It doesn't matter what other people would say, but her mother's arms were the warmest place ever.

Her mother had teared up a little at her words. Oh, how she wished she would be able to get out of the hospital and support her child but she couldn't. Not in her current condition. "Mama will do her best to go to your play. Please don't be upset if I don't go, okay?" The older woman said quietly, kissing the top of her only daughter's head. "If you won't be able to go, then I'll ask dad to record it for you so you can watch it here! I'll make sure he gets a good angle so I can look good!" Kaoru joked, and from that moment they had their normal conversations and Shakespeare story telling, but Kaoru never expected that day to be one of her lasts.

❣️

It was finally the day of the play, and as expected, Kaoru's mom wasn't able to go, but she didn't let it affect her performance badly. They went to the hospital to show her mom her charming prince costume, and her mother's 'I love you' was her good luck charm for the play. She even told her mom to continue reading to her Romeo and Juliet once she came back since they hadn't finished it just yet. She didn't know what was coming though.

Once on stage, she gave it her all, and combining it with her childhood bestfriend, Chisato,'s acting, they had gotten a standing ovation. The girl's father was able to record everything, and even he was prepared to show it to his wife. Kaoru was given an award for being the best actress, so that was a plus. 

It was around 10pm when they had arrived at the hospital since the play ended at 9pm, so Kaoru was really rushing to meet her mom since she was so excited to show her the play and her best actress award. She even prepared a bouquet of red roses, too. When they had gotten to her mother's room, she was confused to why the door was open and the room empty. Even her father was as confused as well.

"Excuse me, sir, what happened to my mama? Why is mama not in the room?" Kaoru asked a nurse who had happened to walk pass by, looking up at him as she tugged on his uniform, her other hand pointing to the now vacant room where her mom used to occupy it. The male nurse looked down at her, and kneeled down to her height, staring straight at her red orbs with sadness filled in his own. "I'm sorry, kid. Your mama passed away earlier." 

And that's what shattered Kaoru's heart into tiny pieces. 

The bouquet in her hand dropped to the cold floor, and her whole world just stopped right there, because her mother was her world. "T-that can't be! Mama is strong, she was getting better! So why would she suddenly pass away...?" Kaoru said in a strained voice, looking at the nurse desperate. "Please let me see Mama!" She begged, and the nurse complied, leading her to the morgue where her mother laid in one of the beds, her face seeming so perfect looking so peaceful. 

"M-mama, wake up! You haven't seen my play yet! You haven't finished reading to me Romeo and Juliet! You can't leave now!" Kaoru cried out, hands gripping on the white sheet that covered her mother's body, tears dripping down like a waterfall that would last forever. 

Had she known it was going to be her mother's last day, she wouldn't have went to the play and spent time with her instead. To do their usual Shakespeare story time. If they had rushed here earlier, would they still make it? Would Kaoru be able to tell her mom her last goodbye? Her beloved left world, and it affected her so bad, she forgot about her surroundings. She even forgot her own best friend.

❣️

"Why are you so attached to Shakespeare? It's not like your mom was Shakespeare!" Chisato yelled at Kaoru, anger evident in her expressions. "I'm attached to him because of my mom! His works were what she would read to me every night, and now that she's gone my nights would never be the same! You should know that because you're my friend!" Kaoru yelled back, matching her expression as her fist slammed against her desk in her classroom, face slightly red and breathing ragged.

"If you're going to keep acting like this then it's best we're not friends anymore." Chisato said coldly before turning away, leaving the classroom abruptly. The classroom was silent for a moment since only Kaoru was in it, but she suddenly screamed her frustrations out, slamming her fists on the desk repeatedly. It had been the worst year of her life, but she was able to get back up and move on.

Even if Shakespeare or other poets brought her memories of her mom, they were always good ones and she had never pushed them away. She embraced those memories and it shaped her to what she was today. She continued to join plays and act, and she would always imagine her mom just watching her in the back, smiling and cheering her on.

On her death anniversaries, she would show up with a bouquet of red roses and just sit beside her grave all day, reading the books her mother would read to her. She knew those books would never be read the same way she wanted it to be, but if she was given the chance to have her mom back, even if it was only 5 minutes, she would wish for her mom to read to her the works of Shakespeare once more.


End file.
